1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module and a vehicle front lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light source module using a semiconductor light-emitting element and a fluorescent substance for generating white light has been heretofore known (e.g. see Ohm MOOK Optical Series No. 1 “Optical Devices” Ohmsha, Ltd., Nov. 25, 2001). The fluorescent substance generates visible light in accordance with light generated by the semiconductor light-emitting element. The fluorescent substance is held in a transparent binder. For example, the fluorescent substance is formed stratiformly on a light-emitting surface of the semiconductor light-emitting element.
If the refractive index of the binder in this type of light source module is low, there is a possibility that the light generated by the semiconductor light-emitting element will be totally reflected on a boundary surface between the semiconductor light-emitting element and the binder when the light generated by the semiconductor light-emitting element is incident to the binder. Consequently, there is a possibility that part of the light generated by the semiconductor light-emitting element will not be applied onto the fluorescent substance in the binder. For this reason, it might be impossible to radiate the light generated by the semiconductor light-emitting element to the outside of the light source module efficiently.